1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing permanent occlusion of a vessel in a person by use of a flexible closure member attached to at least one radially expandable stent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances when it may be desirable to permanently occlude a vessel in the human body. By use of the term "vessel" it is intended to include any of the arteries and body passageways found in the human body. Examples of when permanent occlusion of a vessel might be desirable include: therapeutic occlusion, or embolization, of the renal artery; occlusion of a Blalock-Taussig Shunt; pulmonary arteriovenous fistulae and transjugular intrahepatic stent shunt occlusion; some non-vascular applications, such as therapeutic ureteric occlusion; and the occlusion of vessels feeding large cancerous tumors.
In the past, certain coiled stents or detachable balloons have been utilized for providing permanent occlusion of vessels. As to the coiled stents, it is believed that there are certain problems associated therewith, including, migration of the coiled stent within the vessel to be occluded, perforation of the vessel by the coiled stent, and failure to completely thrombose, or occlude, the vessel. Another disadvantage associated with such coiled stents is that the vessel may not be immediately occluded following placement in the vessel. Disadvantages associated with detachable occlusion balloons include premature detachment with distal embolization, or occlusion, and they are believed to require a longer period of time for the user of the device to learn how to properly use such detachable occlusion balloons.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no method and apparatus for providing permanent occlusion of a vessel which: immediately provides occlusion of the vessel; does not migrate within the vessel; does not perforate the vessel to be occluded; and is easily and efficiently used, as well as does not require a lengthy user training period. Therefore, the art has sought a method and apparatus for permanently occluding vessels which: provides immediate occlusion of the vessel; does not migrate within the vessel; does not perforate the vessel; and can be easily and efficiently used without a lengthy user training period.